


Boogie Woogie Twogie: Electric Boogaloo

by diapason



Series: Wingmantis [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sequel, Thor is Oblivious, but he doesnt wanna be with gamora rn because that was just "hot woman is hot", flustered and oblivious: the ideal pair, hmu for the threequel on the 18th because i really need to revise now, incorrect marvel discord youre off the hook for this one, peter is still very very bi, this was all commenters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: So Quill is in a pickle. Now he needs to work things out.(or, the return of wingmantis)





	Boogie Woogie Twogie: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> you made me to this

So Quill is in a pickle. And Thor is… well, Thor has been nowhere to be seen these past few days. On the way to Nidavellir they’ve run into a couple asteroid belts to navigate, and a little bit of a fight between him and Gamora has broken out over the fact that they _are_ on the way to Nidavellir, and not Knowhere like she wants. He reminds her that Thanos is probably expecting her to come, and if the Collector has the Reality Stone like Thor says, he can basically do whatever he wants with them once they come.

“Better to have this magic dwarf weapon than nothing at all,” he argues.

“You don’t know him like I do,” she replies.

Either way, Thor has kind of made himself scarce since he’d… since he’d talked to Mantis. Quill isn’t sure if it’s about that or if it’s related to the Knowhere thing, but it isn’t fun. Does Thor know what his brand new hammer is doing to them?

Quill finds himself in the landing bay, as he so often does when he needs time to think. Yesterday, Gamora had sounded like she was less scared about the upcoming confrontation than angry; she had started to ask about a promise, but hesitated and withdrawn.

What did she need?

“Star man.”

Thor greets him cordially, stepping out from the dock. Quill definitely does not jump, in fact, he turns coolly and flicks his hair back like a badass, no surprises here.

“So this is where you’ve been?” he asks.

“I needed a little time to, let’s say, sort my life out. Your friend Rabbit gave me an eye,” he mentions, all nonchalant like it isn’t weird.

Quill studies his face. “Pretty perfect match.”

“It works just as well, too. Hela can’t keep me down for too long!” He has no idea who Hela is, but he doesn’t want to pry. Thor had mentioned that she destroyed his last hammer, right? What a bitch.

“Yeah, keep it up, man.” It’s an attempt at enthusiasm that unexpectedly fails. “Look, I…” Oh boy. He really isn’t good at this whole feelings thing - the long and awkward period of sexual tension he’d had with Gamora until about a month ago can attest to that - but he has to try.

Thor meets his eyes, in a frown that is more of a pout. Damn him and his pretty face. “Yes, star man?”

“Look, can you please just call me Quill?”

It comes out without him meaning to, instead of the planned confession that would result in being swept off his feet and lots of making out. Now he just sounds like a dick.

He sighs. “I didn’t mean that. Just… you don’t call anyone by their actual name here. I mean, man of stone? Rabbit? Tree? We do have names, and mine is Peter Quill.”

Thor blinks, looking down, and then nods. “You should have said something. I was prince of Asgard for… a very long time, and the habit of addressing mortals stuck. But there is no Asgard now, so I suppose I should destroy that too.” If Quill didn’t know Thor, he would suspect him of being close to tears. “Quill.”

Well, that was surprising. The sound shoots through him like a chemical taser, fast and immobilising, very differently to how he’d expected Thor saying his name to feel (i.e. normal). Quill looks away with his whole head and tries very hard to regain feeling in most places, and lose feeling in others.

“Thanks,” he manages, choked.

“I will attempt to keep up the habit, but you must remind me if I slip.”

“Yeah, sure, um…” Where has his composure gone? He’s practically flushing like a Rorthax male in heat. How can this one guy make him so… “I’ll do that.”

“Wonderful. Now, if you will excuse me, I -”

“Thor. Look.” Quill steels himself. Now or never. “So, um, Mantis said some things.”

“Your antennaed friend? Yes, she does have a talent for communication,” Thor says, jovially oblivious.

“Yeah, and, uh, she was reading us. Me. And she kind of found something interesting.”

“Reading you?” Gone is the cheerfulness, replaced with confusion.

“Oh! Yeah, she can kinda read your feelings and shit, it’s cool. And sorta scary.”

“Empathy? Very interesting, I agree. And this was today?”

“No, uh, the last time we talked. She read you and then she read me, and she noticed that I -”

“That would be treason on Asgard,” Thor frowns. “Are you sure she’s not working for the enemy?”

“Yes! God, she’d never help Thanos, we found her on my dad - long story - she’s fine.”

“Okay.” Thor doesn’t seem all that convinced.

“But she basically said that she found something in us, that was the same, and I wanted to, y’know, check.”

“I assume your insect friend would be correct - I don’t see why you need to ask me.”

Not helpful. “Because - just - you don’t - it’s not about Mantis, it’s -”

“Quill, whatever this concerns, I would hope by now that you’d feel comfortable sharing it with me -”

“I like you!”

Like a child.

Thor appears to take a second to process this information. He stares out at the floor some distance from Quill, and the latter finds himself grabbing at his jacket like he always does in times like these. Is he coming on too strong? Had Mantis been talking about something completely different, and here he is assuming it would be his gay shit, what an idiot, what a -

“Wonderful!” Thor says, and Peter is stunned. “I had intended to pursue your courtship, but your relationship with the green one left me hesitant to, eh, try anything. This is good news, though!”

Peter recovers some sense of his surroundings, formerly drowned out by echoes of _Wonderful!_ and his own internal screaming. “Gamora? No, she’s… I hadn’t met a woman who didn’t feel like family since pre-puberty, and you can’t deny she’s… No. It’s not happening.”

“Then I am glad, and we should… pursue our current motivation, should we not?”

“What? Yeah.” Current motivation? “What?”

“Well, if you aim to court me, there are certain activities involved that I assume you had intended to explore -”

“Oh, you mean like - yeah, but… I don’t think this is the best place for that. Maybe later.”

“Very well,” Thor acquiesces, and smiles that beatific smile that could scare off a star he likes so much.

When they arrive back up on deck, walking a little bit closer together, nobody really seems to notice - they just inform the two that Nidavellir was approaching and to prepare for potential hostility. Thor begins explaining the swarming community of smiths and their many concurrent jobs to Drax and Rocket as soon as they greet him, so Quill turns to Mantis.

She winks, silently, and turns away.

Mantis 2, Quill 0.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 comments for threequel


End file.
